Magic Love
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: When Ralphie see Phoebe again his whole life changes, love, hate, and magic.


**Sorry I haven't been on fanfic lately, I just moved to Florida and the wifi here sucks. So it's gonna take me time post chapters or even stories. They Don't know about us, I haven't abandon it. My chapters got back and I can't write the chapters. So sorry. Also if you don't like Phoebe and Ralphie together then this isn't the story for you. **

**Chapter 1: The Start**

The class of Ms. Frizzles' class grew to be young matured adults.

Dorothy Ann graduated from Yale and got a masters degree in Forensics Science.

Carlos graduated from University of Miami got a masters in making cars but he left that life and opened up a restaurant.

Phoebe graduated from Yale as well, but got a batchlors in the arts department.

Ralphie graduated from University of Delaware and got a batchlors in mechanics. He soon left to go work at Carlos' restaurant.

Keesha graduated from the State college and got a batchlors in dance. She soon gave up dance and opened up a bar at the Conner of Main.

Tim, he graduated from Washington State College and got a Masters in Basket Ball.

Arnold graduated from Harvert law school. He be came a lawyer. He had a master of Law.

And finally, Wanda. She graduated from a culinary college and got a batchlors in fine cooking.

Wanda came running into Carlos' family restaurant huffing and puffing.

"Sorry..I'm...late." Wanda said as she placed her hands on her knees.

"It's fine,you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Late bus so I ran here." Wanda explained."I'll start cooking." Wanda walked into the back of the restaurant to get started with her job.

"Hey Ralphie." Wanda said.

"Hey Wand." Ralphie answered.

"How was that date with Keesha?" Wanda asked.

"It was fine."

"Just fine?" Wanda stop what she was doing.

"I mean I love her but she can become a little bossy and she acts like she's the man in this relationship." Ralphie explained.

"Oh. Ralphie do you really love her?" Wanda asked as she went back to work.

"Yeah." He sighed."I mean yes."

"Alright." Wanda said as she handed Ralphie two plates filled with food. One plate was pork with a wonderful side dish of mash potatoes, the other dish was pasta with vodka sauce. "Table 5."

Ralphie opened up the big kitchen doors and walked to were table 5 was. He reached his designation.

"Ok. Who had the pork? and who had pasta with Vodka sauce?" Ralphie asked.

"I had the pork and Phoebe had the pasta." a fermiler voice said.

"Tim? Phoebe?" Ralphie said after he said handing them there food.

"Sup Ralphie." Tim said.

"Tim! Bro!" He yelled he gave Tim a bro hug.

"Hi Ralphie." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you look amazing! It's so great to see you guys." He said giving Phoebe a hug. "How's it going?"

"It's good. I'm on break from basketball season. It doesn't start again till late October." Tim said.

"And I'm working on my painting and watching my pups." Phoebe said.

"Awesome. Does Carlos know you guys are here?" Ralphie said.

"Yeah he does. He seated us here. We saw Wanda come in." Tim answered.

"You want me to get her?"

"No thanks Ralphie." Phoebe said nicely.

"Alright. I'll let her know you guys are eating her food." He laughed.

Later on that day Ralphie and Wanda closed up shop and headed for the bus stop.

"Wanna head over to Keesha's bar for a drink?" Wanda asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna head home and relax." Ralphie answered.

"What's going on with you? Ever since you saw Phoebe again you've been all distracted and relaxed even on the busies day of the week." Wanda explained."You don't even want to go to your girlfriend's bar?"

"I don't wanna see her okay!" Yelled Ralphie. He stormed off leaving Wanda behind.

"I think Ralphie's in love." Wanda thought to her self crossing her arms.

Ralphie got to his apartment and closed the door while leaning on it.

"Aw man..." He sighed as he rub the back of his neck. Soon the house phone rang and it was Keesha calling from the bar. He let it go to voicemail.

"Hey! Where the hell are you? Why did u leave Wanda on the street? How come you don't wanna see me? Call me!" Keesha said in the voicemail. Ralphie grab his sweatpants and one of his bigger shirts. He say down on his couch and just stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what he's body was telling him. He loved Keesha but he gets all queezy in his stomach.

"Aw man.." He sighed."I think I fell in love with Phoebe!"


End file.
